Answered
by wittybunny
Summary: It was a typical September day in Shibuya. It was not as crowded as August and light rain and wind coated the city but it didn't even damper a certain assistant of a ghost hunter in an office located at the second floor, a short walk from Shibuya Crossing. (Set 6 years after the first case. One shot light fluff from our favorite klutz and narcissist. Check out Seize The Night too!)


It was a typical September day in Shibuya. It was not as crowded as August and light rain and wind coated the city but it didn't even damper a certain assistant of a ghost hunter in an office located at the second floor, a short walk from Shibuya Crossing.

She was early today, her employer wouldn't be surprised if it happened before but this was not the case. It was her first time arriving at the office with half an hour to spare. He went out of his personal workspace to tell the bell-ringer that the office was not yet ready for business as it was too early.

When he stepped out of his office, he was shocked to see a chocolate-colored female that looked very much like his assistant grinning at him. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Surely, she must be an impostor," he thought.

"Who are you and what have you done to my idiotic assistant?"

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh c'mon idiot scientist, you should of all people know that people are capable of change." He narrowed his eyes at her while she rolled her eyes.

"I think you need tea, narcissist," she set down her things on her table and patted her boss' chest when she passed him on the way to the small kitchen. He followed her and leaned on the door frame while studying her.

"Is there any reason for you to be at the office this early?"

She smirked to herself. She knew that her odd behavior would bother her superior and the idiotic science man that he is, would be curious. "You mean, you expect me to be late every single day for work?"

"That's not what I asked." He was getting annoyed.

"It's nothing, Naru. I'm just a dedicated assistant of a famed psychic researcher." She smiled at him and handed him his tea. He glared at her and she giggled. "The idiot's enjoying this," he declared to his inner self. With that, he returned to his office to start work and hopefully, stop analyzing the brunette's actions.

The rest of the morning rolled out as usual. They met with a new client who appears to have multiple possessions in his house, both family members and guests. He accepted it since he knows how dangerous it would be for a person's body to host a spirit that is not theirs.

"We'll need a large room with multiple electrical sockets for our equipment and three rooms for sleeping," he said in a cold business manner. The client nodded and began to stand up so did he.

"My assistant will acquire your contact details and address." Mai nodded before he dismissed the old man who will be hosting the house they will be staying at.

When lunch came, he tidied his desk and shut down his laptop to prepare to go out. When he opened his office door from the inside, he saw that the girl was nowhere to be found. "Odd, she usually calls out when it's time for lunch."

For some reason, this irritated him. It seemed like she no longer respected his authority and just does whatever she pleases. He shut the door harshly and went back to his desk, the cold weather seemingly growing frostier as he tried to focus on the files in front of him.

With his anger brewing, he didn't even realize that the door was softly opened and the girl he had known for almost six years had let herself in.

"Would you stop pouting, Naru? It's already freezing in here. I just went out to buy food," Mai sneered at him. He ignored her. After a few minutes, he heard her laugh so he turned to glare at her.

"You are so cute!" He hated that word. _Cute._ His gaze intensified. "I can't believe the great Oliver Davis threw tantrums!" She laughed some more.

"Get out," he snapped.

She stopped laughing and stared more firmly at him. "Stop being a baby, Naru." She stepped closer to him, closed the lid of his laptop slowly and slightly bent so her face was inches from his. "I just wanted to surprise you, okay?"

The way she said those words were full of gentleness that he could only sigh in defeat. Although her actions were somewhat questionable and some extent senseless, he couldn't be mad at her if that was her intention. She smiled at him and started laying their lunch on the table.

It was a beautiful bento. He wondered what restaurant Mai had gotten their food from and decided that it must have been far if her intention was to surprise him. She sat across him and started eating. He just watched her eat like a child for a few seconds before starting on his food.

When the delicacies touched his mouth, his eyes slightly widened before being narrowed. "This is home-cooked. Did you go home and cook?"

He did not sound happy so she slightly fidgeted. "A-ano, uhm."

"Mai." She knew that tone.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Why?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she answered quieter than the previous. He sighed again. He shook his head and continued eating. She looked up from her lap to see her boss eating. She took it that she was off the hook for leaving without permission so she slightly smiled and restarted slurping her share.

Occasionally, Naru would put vegetables on her plate while she would steal a few pieces of meat from his. He didn't really mind since he always told Mai that she was too skinny. When they finished, they cleared out the plates and threw out the containers.

"I'll go make tea," she skipped towards the door. He just waited for her while wondering why the girl was full of surprises that day. Surely, it was because she took something he said too personal or too literal. He was amused by the idea. That did seem something Mai would do.

She knocked on the door. "Why would she knock? She had literally been gone for just five minutes?" He contemplated to play along thinking it was part of her schemes. "Enter."

She came in with a smile on her face and a tray in hand. The tray held two cups of tea and a box of something else. He just looked at the items that are now on his desk quizzically then threw the look at his assistant. Her smiled broadened as she took the contents of the box out.

"I knew you'd forget." He furrowed his eyebrows.

She sighed. "Naruuuuu, do you know what day it is?"

"It's Friday." Her hand balled into a fist, ready to smack the smart-mouthed boss on his head but she took three deep breaths, just like what her spirit guide told her to do when his brother agitated her.

"It's the nineteenth, Naru," she said in a soft tone.

He just stared at her then checked the calendar beside his clock. He gave her a small smile and that was what she was really hoping for.

In the half decade that she knew him, he wasn't really expressive, unlike his twin who was more than happy to voice out his feelings even at inappropriate times of the day. She understood though, and accepted that it was one of the things that made Naru, Naru. She just cherished every moment that he would let any kind of emotion escape his impassive façade.

She made her way behind his desk and held out her hand. He pushed back the swivel chair slightly then faced her. He took her hand and nudged her to him until she was sitting on his lap while her legs hang on his other side. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in closer.

"Happy birthday, Narcissist," she whispered in his ear lovingly then kissed his cheek. His arms tightened bringing her body closer to him and he kissed her forehead while she rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like a few minutes, just holding each other when in reality, one and a half hours had passed.

"Were you surprised?" He hummed in response. She felt his chest vibrate and she giggled.

"Oh yeah, I have a present for you." She started to wiggle against him to get up but his embrace was solid.

"Stay. Presents could wait," he said as he put his chin on her head. She just let out a contented sigh before wriggling again.

"It'll take less than one minute," she looked at him then showered him with butterfly kisses on his face. "Promise," she said with big pleading eyes.

"That's dirty, Mai. You can't use that against me."

She feigned an innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes then released her. She kissed his cheek before getting up. She was back walking giddily back to him with something behind her back. He looked at her, entertained. She gave him a colorful paper bag.

"The Science of Parapsychology," he read. He was, of course, more than familiar with the book. She beamed at him.

"I hear the author's quite brilliant. See? Dr. Oliver Davis," she commented. "I hear he's handsome too," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

He chuckled. She adored that sound, that sound that she rarely hears. It made her feel warm every time he let his guards down to produce that sound.

"Now, you wonder why I'm a narcissist," he smiled. They weren't butterflies in her stomach; they were dragons or some flying uncontained monster. They were wild and she felt like she would burst anytime from the heat, from the erratic leaps of her heart.

"Jerk," she said as she took her seat back on the birthday boy's lap. "Open it."

He obliged seeing that there was something in between the pages. "A plane ticket to England? Do you want me to leave again?" He chuckled slightly but stopped when he saw how serious Mai was.

His first departure for England was unpleasant for both of them. Many sleepless nights and nightmares came after it, until the great Oliver Davis lost control and rushed back to Tokyo to confess. It was a long bumpy ride before they finally got together seeing both of them are inexperienced in the department and mostly, because Naru was not the most communicative person alive but he was trying, and that was all that mattered to her.

He held her chin up and kissed her nose. "I'm not leaving again."

"You can't say that," she said only above a whisper. He didn't really like long explanations or declarations of love but he knew that he had to convince her even though what he said was just merely a fact. Before he could say a word, Mai spoke again. "Open it."

Bundled with the ticket was a picture. It was one that was taken when she was just in high school and started working for SPR. She was in the center of the photo, smiling like an idiot while Yasuhara, eyeglasses glinting was on her left and Monk who was focused on arguing with Ayako who had her bag ready to playfully land another blow to Bou-san's head. John was on Yasuhara's side, looking like he was nervously laughing about the quarreling _adults_. Beside him was Masako who was, as always, like a porcelain doll and next to her was Lin and Naru who both equally looked disinterested and ready to walk out any minute. It was a candid shot and only Masako looked ready.

With a closer look, one could see that the boss was slightly glaring at his female assistant. She broke two cups that day then had the audacity to force him to take a case because the little girl was so _cute_ and she doesn't want her to be living in fear in their own house. That was the day that he decided that he hated that word.

He looked fondly at the photo while the girl lay motionless on his lap, just waiting on what he would do. He felt something smooth on the back of the paper so he turned it around. He saw that something was written in ink. It was corresponding titles to each one.

 _Mother, Father, (Blank), Creepy Cousin, Older Brother, Snobby Sister, (Blank), Scary Uncle_

The markings were done in blank ink and dated one year after the photo was taken. "She must have baptized them somewhere along the way," he thought to himself. There was something else written with blue ink. It seemed new and more permanent.

The corresponding markings to his picture were:

 _Naru the Narcissist_

 _Dr. Oliver Davis_

 _Shibuya Kazuya_

 _Idiot Scientist_

 _The "Bad" Twin_

He remembered saying that when she confessed to him by the lake. He urged her to choose the _better_ twin, who sadly passed away and was not him.

 _My first and only choice_

He smiled at that. He then looked at what Mai wrote pertaining to herself.

 _Future Mrs. Davis/Shibuya-san_

He looked at the words wide-eyed then looked at her. She smiled at him and held his face in her hands. She pulled his face down and whispered on his lips before letting them touch, "Yes." He recovered and led her in a sweet searing kiss. They pulled away to catch their breath but rested their foreheads on each other's.

"Do you mean it?" He was smiling. She would have had John married them then and there. Instead, she pulled away slightly and showed him her left hand. She was wearing a silver banded vintage engagement ring with a single diamond with sapphires on each side which he had asked to be shipped two weeks ago from his mother in England. "You'll have to take me with you every time you leave."

He kissed her again, more passionately this time, conveying all the emotions he had for the girl on his lap. He felt something wet on his face so he pulled away. She was crying but the smile couldn't be wiped away from her face. He pulled out the white handkerchief he kept in his desk that he used exclusively to wipe away Mai's tears.

It was the same one he had given her before he left for England. She returned it to him saying that it was a reminder that it was always him. It always had been only him. The handkerchief returned and so did she.

"I love you," he whispered the way she did before quickly claiming her lips.

"I love you," he said again and repeated his loving action.

"I love you," he continued.

He just showered her with kisses while she giggled. "I love you, Naru, Shibuya Kazuya, Oliver Davis."

"Hey! I just agreed that you two can get married! I'm not allowing you to have babies just yet! Come out this in-ow!" It was Monk. They assumed they were just outside the door. Good thing she had the good sense to lock it before she gave him her gift. "Why'd you hit me, devil woman?! Ow!"

"Come out, you two! We're dying out here!" It was Ayako, seemingly ignoring the Monk pleas and continued assaulting him with her designer bags.

He looked at her. "I told them I was surprising you on your birthday. They were the ones who stole the ring from your bedside table," she said apologetically.

He just shook his head and smiled. "I can get them arrested, you know."

"Naru!" He chuckled and pulled her closer for an embrace and kissed her temples.

"You know, technically, you proposed to me," he smirked.

"Jerk! I just gave you the answer without you asking!" She was pulling away from him but he was stronger.

"I couldn't have said no even if I tried. You're mine, Mai," he declared as he was tracing her cheeks and her lips.

"Yours, Naru" she whispers before closing the gap between them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt, please don't sue but I do own an on-going story titled **Seize The Night**. Please read and review! It also features our favorite klutz and narcissist but with a twist! R  & R!


End file.
